God (A Sacrilegious Life)
God is the extremely powerful primordial entity who has created almost everything which exists, and is the only uncaused entity. He appeared as a writer during the apocalypse under the name of Chuck Shurley, and assisted the Winchesters in preventing the end of the world. Biography God's first act, which caused Him to exit a timeless state and create time by doing something, was to create an extremely powerful though destructive spirit, a less powerful though mixed creature, and an ordering presence for all future creations. The destructive spirit almost immediately killed the mixed creature, whose existence became tied to the ordering presence from then on. After this, God created the first World and the Archangels, which held the total sum of realms and creatures. In an act of unfathomable destructive power, The Darkness almost completely wiped out this creation. God, alongside the Archangels, took action against the Darkness and managed to imprison her within a cursed seal, which was then held by Lucifer. Then, God recreated the World after turning the empty remnants of the old one into a home for the mixed spirit, as well as the Afterlife of all things without an afterlife dedicated to themselves such as Angels, Demons, and Reapers. God eventually created mankind, who almost immediately were tempted into rebellion against Him by Lucifer. Slowly, numerous angels rebelled against God. With most of His creation turned away from Him in their sins, God now began enacting the next part of His plan and chose a nation on Earth to carry His word before arriving Himself to offer freedom from sin to all mankind, if only they would trust Him. After successfully performing this feat, God returned to Heaven and continued assisting on Earth, allowing miraculous feats to occur when said in His name by the faithful. During this time, only Joshua and a handful of other angels could still see God and hear His voice, with the vast majority being unable to detect Him. The next phase of God's plan involved His sons attempts to kick-start the apocalypse before God willed the end to occur, with God assisting the Winchesters and Castiel through various means so they could succeed against the wayward archangels. Personality God is a very loving, self-sacrificing, merciful, and just being who desires to see as many people as possible find their way into the halls of heaven and the defeat of all evil and sin. God gifted His creations with free will, so they could choose whether to be with Him forever or to be separated from Him forever, not forcing them into one camp or the other. God is also a very methodical being, creating a billion-year-spanning plan with an unthinkable amount of pieces working to create a World with the greatest amount of good and smallest amount of evil while retaining consequences for actions and the highest ratio of saved-to-lost individuals. He is also very patient with those who hold anger against Him, patiently explaining to Dean Winchester why He allows bad things to happen, while at the same time gently admonishing the hunter's misunderstandings and false notions. Powers & Abilities As the Primordial Creator, God is unfathomably powerful and almost nothing is beyond his capacity to actualize. Powers Nigh-Omnipotence: God is almost omnipotent, but not quite. God can still do almost anything that is possible and is only matched by His creation, The Darkness. Anything that His creations are capable performing God is as well, to a far greater degree in almost all cases. God is able to prevent anything weaker than Himself, The Darkness, or Death from using their powers. Among all things, it is said only God can defeat evil forever. *'Reality Alteration': God is able to alter reality to a great degree at whim. *'Omnilingualism': As a Primordial Being, God can understand and utilize any form of communication. *'Precognition': God is able to know the future with pinpoint accuracy. *'Supernatural Concealment': God is able to hide His true identity if desired. However, according to God, He has actually never hid His supernatural identity from the angels. *'Supernatural Perception': God can locate and perceive anyone in existence except The Darkness or Death if they are actively trying to hide from Him. *'Super Strength': God can physically overwhelm all creatures except The Darkness or Death with ease. *'Shapeshifting': God can take on any form He wishes and took on the guise of writer and Prophet of the Lord Chuck Shurley when interacting with the Winchesters, this is His usual form in the present day. *'Teleportation': God can appear anywhere in creation. *'Resurrection': God is capable of reviving any being in existence. The only entities that would pose a problem for Him to resurrect would be the Shadow, Death, The Darkness, or Archangels, who would require about two weeks to be restored. The Shadow claimed not even God could resurrect things from the Empty, though this is invalidated by His revival of Castiel several times. *'Purification/Healing': God can heal or purify almost anything. The Darkness infected an entire town with the Rabid disease He cured it with ease. *'Source of Being/Conjuration/Modification': God is the source of being and sustainer of all things which exist. Time itself, the Darkness, the Shadow, and Natural Order are His first creations or the result of His creative act. God is capable of effortlessly creating things as large as the Physical Universe and has created many alternate versions of it. He made Heaven and Hell, two realms that are never ending which are two of the known afterlives. God also crafted Purgatory, later altering it to be the afterlife for monsters. God can even create beings similar in power to Himself, as evidenced by The Darkness. According to Michael, if God were to stop sustaining existence everything except Himself would cease to be in a moment. *'Power Bestowal': When He revived Castiel after the apocalypse was averted God increased Castiel's power and rank to Seraphim. God was also able to render Sam Winchester immune to magic. *'Telepathy': God can communicate with anyone in existence without needing to be physically present. Using this power, He can speak with dozens of people at once. When He is speaking with someone they feel somewhat warmer than before, though not temperature wise. His voice can sound booming and thunderous or like a Gregorian Choir. *'High Tier Nigh-Omniscience': God's knowledge has been described by Joshua as knowing everything you could want to tell Him, but isn't completely all-knowing. He created existence knowing what each event until at least four years after The Darkness' release would be, including all the freely made decisions of His creatures, as well as what could have been in other circumstances. *'Immortality': God is above age and disease, additionally, God can only be truly killed by The Darkness or Death. **'Nigh-Invulnerability': God is almost entirely immune to damage. Only The Darkness and Death are known to be capable of injuring God. Abilities * Master Leader/Strategist/Tactician: God is a masterful strategist, tactician, and above all, leader. God has created the world in such a way that the maximum amount of people go to heaven while the minimal amount go to hell. He also has created the world in such a way that all which has come to pass in its billions of years, up to and including the renegade actions of the Archangels as well as the release of the Darkness, were worked around to make sure this goal was achieved. Vulnerabilities Few things are able to negatively effect God. Beings * Primordial Beings: The eldest entities in existence are at least able to affect God. The Darkness is able to kill God, Death can reap God, and the Archangels are able to somewhat hide from God. The Apocalypse World Michael thought he could kill God. Other * Mandatory Existence: Uniquely, God is the ontological foundation of everything which exists. If God were to truly die, everything and everyone would cease to be in an instant. When near-fatally wounded by The Darkness, every universe and all realms began to die, including the Empty. Category:Alive Category:Deities Category:Higher Beings Category:Fanon Characters